Pokemon Diamond: Dreams coming true
by Serena Vanlanthiriel
Summary: Serena's the daughter of the famous contest winner Samantha and Johnathan Winslow. Everyone has high hopes and dreams, and Serena dreams of being like her parents. But when Serena gets he first Pokemon, she finds that things don't always work out right...


Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the games. The only thing I own are the characters which are made by using the optional characters in Pokemon Diamond. Please feel free to comment and enjoy!

Pokemon Diamond

Dreams coming true

It was another normal day at my house with me watching "Search for the Red Gyarados!" and my mom down stairs watching her contest shows. Nothing unusual at all, well as far as being the daughter of a world known Pokemon contest winning Mrs Samantha. Yep that right. My mom is _the _Samantha. She won every contest she ever entered, even her every first one.

So you could say that I have high expectations to live up to. However this is one big problem....I do not have a Pokemon. Yeah sure I was old enough to get on and start my journey, but I guess I wasn't ready just yet. I want to believe that something big will happen, but deep down I know it's because I'm afraid that I would fail to be like my mom.

Elliot, my best friend and nothing else has I have had to tell many, is more than ready to get his Pokemon. He has been that way since I've known him. He always was in a rush and never could sit still, but I guess that was why he was my friend.

Anyway I sighed as the show ended and I got up. After making sure my Wii was off, I walked down stairs. When I reached the bottom my mom hurried over to me.

"Serena! Elliot came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency." mom said before walking back over to her seat.

I blinked and sweatdropped at my mother's oddness. Sometimes I wonder if she bi-polar or not with how she acts. Right when I got to the door, mom turned to me once more.

"Oh, yes! Serena! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you. It would be OK if you had your Pokemon, but you don't, so..." she trailed off, not wanting to offend me.

I sighed, knowing that she had hopped that I would be a Pokemon trainer like her. I nodded once and turned to the door.

"I'll go find Elliot now..." I murmured and walked out.

After a quick walk to Elliot's house, I get read to knock on the door when...

**Thud!!**

I winced at I rubbed my head. '_You think I would learn to stay away from his door after getting hit on the head every time I come here..._' I thought with a sigh.

"What was that about?!" Elliot yelled holding his head. As usual he took a second to notice me. "Oh, hey, Serena! Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! OK, Serena? I'm fining you $1 million if you're late!" he said hurrying to the right, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, jeez! Forgot something!" he said rushing back in.

"And I thought mom was weird." I said out loud to myself and walked in.

I was close enough to Elliot's family that I didn't need to knock, but I still do. I walked into the living room and over to Elliot's mom.

"Good morning," I said politely with a bow.

"Oh! Good morning Serena, Elliot left for a second then came rushing back in. I wish he would just stay still for once." she said, sighing. "He's up in his room."

I nodded and hurried up to Elliot's room.

When I opened the door I heard, "....I'd better take my bag and journal, too...."

Suddenly he noticed me and became excited again. "Oh, hey, Serena! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's $10 million if you're late!" he said, rushing past me.

"And the amount keeps getting higher and higher." I murmured and walked out of the room and soon the house.

I walked up the path to the road and saw Elliot up ahead.

"Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV right? You know, 'Search for the Red Gyarados! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokemon in a lake'," he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Elliot beat me to it, "That show got me to thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a Pokemon like that in it, too! So, that's what we're goona do. We'll go find a Pokemon like that!"

I sweatdropped as I listened. '_Another adventure,_' I thought that and sighed.

"Alright let's go." I murmured, knowing I would have to led the way like I always did.

Once we got to the opening right before the lake area, Elliot grinned.

"All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados!" he yelled, punching the air.

With a shake of my head, I continued to led the way to the lake.

We walked though the forest and spotted two people searching though the tall grass not too far away.

"What's going on...?" Elliot murmured, for once.

I shrugged and watched the two talk, though I was too far away to hear what they talked about. After a few moments they turned and walked towards us.

"Excuse me. Let us pass, please." the older man and walked passed us.

The guy about both Elliot's and mine age he looked at both of us, staring a little longer at me then Elliot. "Sorry, folk." he said before hurrying off after the old man.

Elliot blinked. "What was that about? Those two..." he turned to the tall grass. "Huh? Serena! Let's go check this out!"

I sighed once more before leading the way to the grass, but stopped just before the grass. "Umm Elliot, my mom said not to go into the grass, wild Pokemon will attack us."

"Oh it's fine just in and out! Promise!" Elliot said, dragging me into the grass over to a briefcase. "Huh? I guess we should find those two again and return this."

Right after he said that two Starlies attacked. I yelled and covered my face. The briefcase suddenly opened and on top was three pokeballs. I grabbed one while Elliot grabbed another.

I sent out the Pokemon which turned out to be Chimchar. The little guy looked up at me then at the Starly that was attacking me. He suddenly seemed angered and glared at the fellow Pokemon.

"Chimchar! Use scratch!" I yelled and Chimchar used scratch.

The Starly fell and shook it's head as it flapped into the air, or tried to at least. With another scratch from Chimchar and it was knocked out.

Chimchar jumped in the air happily, but covered his arm where he was hurt.

I quickly rushed over to him to tend to his wound and Elliot walked over holding the Piplup he used.

"Wow Serena! That was amazing! You and your Pokemon really kicked butt, but Piplup did better!" Elliot said grinning down at Piplup.

I smiled and looked at Chimchar with a smile. My Pokemon. That had a nice ring to it and Chimchar was really cute, perfect for contest and, as he already proved, great in battle.

Suddenly the guy from earlier came rushing back.

"Whew! The professor would have had my head if I left his briefcase here. Huh? What?! You both used those Pokemon?! What am I going to tell the professor?" he said, rushing off once more, this time with the briefcase.

"What in the world? Oh well, come on Serena, my Piplup got hurt and I'm sure you Chimchar got hurt too. Let's go home." Elliot said returning his Piplup to it's ball.

With a frown I nodded. It was such a shame that I finally got my first Pokemon and I have to return him because he wasn't really mine. "We should return them."

When I looked up at Elliot, I felt my heart clinch at the sight. He was so sad as he looked at the pokeball. He and I both knew that they weren't ours, but we though we just got them, we are already bonded with them.

Chimchar whimpered at my feet and jumped into my arms, not wanting to let go. He looked up at me with the same sad eyes that Elliot had; he didn't want me to give him back as much as I didn't ether. He whimpered again and nuzzled his head to my shoulder.

"Char, chim chim char...." he cried and hugged me closer.

I cradled the Pokemon as if he was a baby, though he was in a sense. "It's alright, shhh calm down. You need to go back into the pokeball now."

Chimchar sniffed and nodded before I returned him to his man-made home.

"You are such a charmer, little guy..." I murmured and carried the ball as if it were my life and it was ready to fall.


End file.
